Sailor Moon Forever (the rebirth of Sailor Sun)
by Airess
Summary: Sailor Moon and her friends are confronted with yet another evil. Just when they think it is the end something wounderful appears and helps them! WHAT COULD IT BE R&R!!!


Sailor Moon Forever  
  
Chapter one  
  
The Awakening of Sailor Sun  
  
  
  
I remember it as if it were yesterday. The day my mother and the scouts nearly killed themselves for me, to save the future and me. I will always remember, even to the day I die. That night the moon shown so brightly it could have blinded anyone, As if to warn the world of the danger that the night held. My face was stained with tears knowing what might happen to them. "Don't worry Small Lady." Diana said looking up at my face. "Sailor moon always wins. There is no way she can loose now." I patted her head and got up. "Oh no Small Lady you can't! You'll get killed!" She screamed.  
  
"Moon Crises Power!" I yelled transforming. "I'm sorry Diana but I have to help them! I can't just let them die!" I ran off going to the battlefield.  
  
  
  
What I saw there was a horrible sight. Venus was lying on he ground newt to my feet. "Oh no Venus!" I cried. I kneeled down next to her and lifted her arm. "You have to be OK. You just have to." She stayed like that limp and unmoving. "Mars!" I ran to Rei's side and cried.  
  
"Rini. You must go. We have to protect you and the future, because you ARE the future. ow." She winced holding her arm. It was ripped open and blood was pouring out. "No. Mars." Up ahead I saw Sailor Moon, Neptune, Uranus and Pluto fighting there hardest. Sailor Saturn was trying to cure Mercury. I ran to her as fast as I could.  
  
"Saturn! What's happening?" I sobbed.  
  
"It's not working! Why isn't it working. Mercury?!?! Why aren't you speaking to me?" Saturn screamed. Her powers had always worked. Today it wasn't doing a thing. I heard a scream and looked up. Neptune was thrown into the air and tossed to the ground like an old rag doll. "Neptune!" Uranus yelled. "No I must go on! You will pay for what you have done!" Uranus screamed and ran at the ugly resurrected Beryl. She was large and hideous. Tuxedo Mask lay unmoving before her. She cackled and threw another blast.  
  
"No!" I yelled and ran to them.  
  
"Rini! Go now! We can't afford to loose you too." My mother said. She kneeled down to me and looked up at her foe. "No!" She screamed and shielded me.  
  
"Sailor Moon, Mini Moon!" Pluto yelled.  
  
"Princess!" Uranus screamed. I couldn't see anyone. It was all too bright. I could only hear their voices.  
  
"Dead scream." Pluto.  
  
"World shaking!" Uranus.  
  
  
  
Then I heard Sailor moon. I saw her. She was searching for someone.  
  
"Rini! Oh Rini where are you?!?!" She said desperately. "I've failed. I couldn't even protect the future."  
  
"Sailor Moon! I'm here. I'm OK. You didn't fail." I sobbed. She looked up and spotted me.  
  
"Rini Oh thank god!" She got up and ran to me. "I don't know how we will beat her." She said and hugged me. "We need help." All of a sudden a bright flash of light engulfed the whole of where we were sitting. The brightness died down but someone appeared. She was beautiful in every way possible from her head to her feet. She had blonde hair up in pigtail buns but not like sailor moon's they didn't have hair flowing out of them. She opened her eyes. They seemed to be bright red. Her smile was beautiful and an orange red light radiated off of her.  
  
"Sailor moon." She said. Her voice was quiet but confident. "I have come to help you. I am you sister, you're equal." Her glow made me feel safe and unharmed. "I am Sailor Sun. I have been created by all of the sailor's love and devotion to you. They do not yet know that I was even possible. I have the strongest part of every sailor within me. From Mars I have a strong sense of spirituality. From Mercury I am very smart, I have Jupiter's strength and Venus's love. From Uranus I have courage, Neptune I have devotion, and from Pluto I have the power to change time. And from Saturn I have the power to heal. Finally from you, Sailor Moon, I have the power to protect the future. My time here in this parallel world I have created to tell you this will shortly wear out. I must put you back in your original world, but first I must tell you this, you can summon me whenever you feel the need. I will revive your comrades and hopefully defeat the enemy. I am the first of three summons that will appear to help you. Find the other three and the secret will be revealed to you." With that Sailor Sun disappeared and the bright light vanished. A bright stone appeared in Sailor Moon's hand. "use this to summon me." Sailor Sun's voice raced over our heads. We appeared to be in the exact spot we were before. Sailor moon jumped up and yelled. "Solar Eclipse revive!" The same warm light we witnessed in the parallel universe appeared once more. It swept over the battlefield to every wounded sailor. They all lifted off of the ground and opened their eyes. Slowly they were placed gently to the ground once more. They stared wide-eyed at Sailor Moon who was now in the air. Suddenly Sailor Sun appeared. She was wrapped in what looked like a bright red towel that wrapped around her. It flowed as if in the wind but a deafening silence and no wind en gulfed the area. She opened her eyes and held out one hand. Her courageous voice broke the silence and created wind. "Solar fire execution!" She yelled. A bright white light surrounded us. What looked like a million tiny meteoroids met and combined them selves in front of her. Once they were finished she trust out her second hand and screamed. "Destroy!" The giant meteor caught on fire and flew at Beryl. Beryl screamed and disappeared.  
  
Sailor sun then flew to Tuxedo Mask and kneeled next to him. He was still lying as if dead in front of where beryl once stood. "Sailor Moon!" All of the sailor's cried and ran to her. They all stood behind her staring at Sailor Sun.  
  
"Sailor Moon." Sun said and flew over to the other sailors. "There is only one way to save him. All of the sailors must bring on all of the same love that created me to save him. My powers are not fit to save the dead."  
  
"No Darien!" Sailor Moon screamed and ran towards him.  
  
"Come sailors. I know deep in your heart you know how to save him." She flew once more over to Darien and stood at his feet. "Sailor Moon. Stand at his head. Two Sailors' of the inner solar system: and two sailors of the outer on his right. And the same at his left."  
  
"What do I do?" I asked.  
  
"And Sailor Mini Moon at the head with your mother. Sailors, join hands and give him your powers to survive.  
  
"Mercury power!"  
  
"Mars power!"  
  
"Jupiter power!"  
  
"Venus power!"  
  
"Uranus star power!  
  
"Neptune star power!"  
  
"Pluto star power!"  
  
"Saturn star power!"  
  
"Solar Eclipse power!"  
  
"Moon crises power!" Sailor moon and I yelled together. Suddenly a flash of silver light appeared in a ball shape above Darien. It slowly dropped down until it was directly above him. It then went into him and the light faded.  
  
"My work here is done for now." Sailor Sun whispered. Another bright flash appeared and she vanished. The other sailors were very awestruck.  
  
"Thank you Sailor Sun." Super sailor moon whispered and knelled down to Tuxedo Mask's side. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around.  
  
"We have won." He smiled up at my mother and me. 


End file.
